sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:40DagreezKelvin/Thoughts and Opinions on Project Sonic 2017
Hey everyone, 40DagreezKelvin here, and as most of us know, SEGA recently revealed two new Sonic titles, one of which is a new main series game titled "Project Sonic 2017". I'm curious about what everyone else thinks about this new game, and I'll leave a link to the trailer if you by chance haven’t seen it yet ( *WARNING SPOILERS*'). I want to know what you all think what the story, characters, and gameplay might be like. Now this is not a debate, we are not arguing over what is and is not going to be implemented because we are not on the development team and we don’t get a say in it. Admin, let me know if this is a bad idea or has any copyright issues, but the comment section is open. I'm eager to here what you all will say, and I'll include my own thoughts and opinions after getting some feedback from you guys. Thanks!' link to trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCh9--2xcKk My Observations and Opinions: Remember this is just that, my thoughts and opinions, so please don’t harass me if my theories don’t match yours. Also...SPOILERS!! Story: (Observations) The trailer takes place in what seems to be a Crisis City-like, post-apocalyptic city. Giant mechs representing the Death Egg robot from Sonic 2 and Generations are decimating the city. So I think that somehow, in their latest encounter, Eggman actually beats Sonic. Which brings two important questions, one: how did Eggman beat the Blue Blur and two: how did he escape the white Space Zone at the end of Generations to face him again? Whatever power allowed Eggman to escape possibly gave him the power to beat Sonic as well. (Opinions) I don’t know how Eggman escaped the white zone to be honest, but I do think that it could tie to the time-eater in generations. Perhaps it evolved and became something stronger and more dangerous. Or Eggman just had a "Get out of White-Zone Free" card hidden in his 'stache lol. Tagline: (Observations) Perhaps the most interesting thing we have seen from the trailer is the tagline "Join The Resistance". The fact that a resistance is even needed supports the theory that Eggman has become more powerful than ever and has beaten Sonic. The only other resistance that we know of is the Freedom Fighter resistance found in the Archie comics and the older TV shows. Has SEGA decided to make the Archie timeline, or at least some aspects of it, canonical? (Opinions) I would love to see the Archie characters and storyline take place in a main series game, I’ve wanted this since I started reading the comics. I want to see something that hasn't been seen in a Sonic game yet (besides Sonic Boom), actual life and npc characters living in Sonic's environment. Not humans, other anthropomorphic creatures. Unleashed took place in a primarily human populated area, Colors took place on Eggmans amusement park, generations took place in a "white zone" outside the time line, and even Lost World took place on the Lost Hex. I want to see Sonic's homeland, and I want to see it populated with other animals. I don’t want SEGA to overwhelm the cast with unnecessary characters, but would like for these characters to appear and have some significance. Classic Sonic's Back? (Observations) Classic Sonic is back and from what I can see, he has learned to Boost, as seen at the end of the trailer. But how did he get back to the future from the past? And since SEGA has already confirmed this game is not in fact, a sequel to Generations, how will his role be different than that of Generations? (Opinions) Personally, I didn't really want to see Classic Sonic again since this isn't a sequel and we're already getting a classic game, being Sonic Mania. However, since he is back, I wonder how he gets back to the present? Time-Eater? Chaos Control? Not much is known about how Classic Sonic came or what his role is just yet. Gameplay: ''' (Observations) From what we can see in the trailer, Sonic retains most of his modern move set: boosting, the homing attack, the slide, quickstep, etc. Nothing new has been introduced because no actual gameplay has been shown off. (Opinions) While I think Generations gameplay was one of the best of any Sonic game, there is always room for improvement. The biggest thing I want to see is speed/momentum based parkour. I know there was some parkour in Lost World, but I want to see it in conjunction with the boost mechanics. Perhaps boosting into a ledge at a certain height will cause Sonic to vault over it and get an additional boost of speed. Or sliding as soon as you land causes Sonic to roll with a similar effect. Simply put, I want to see parkour that is both fun and meaningful. Also, I'd like the level design to be fleshed out more. I want the levels to have the visual aesthetics from Sonic Unleashed as well as a feeling of open-ness, like the Adventure levels. '''Characters: (Observations) No characters have been confirmed besides the Sonics, so I cant say anything on this matter yet. (Opinions) What I do want to see is a world of anthropomorphic NPCs, from the Archie comics and main series titles alike. A populated world gives a much greater sense of justice and urgency as you actually feel like you have someone to rescue, and it would also be nice just to see these characters interacting with each other in cut scenes and such. What I do not want is for SEGA to make the main cast too big and complex, to the point that it takes away from the story. Also, minor characters should only be playable for side mission (whether optional or necessary only to get the Chaos Emeralds or something). I love the Sonic cast, but the game is about Sonic so I want the focus to be primarily on him. Category:Blog posts